Voldemorts Sing Along
by captainJR
Summary: Whole bunches of loverly Voldemort drabbles. You might like them and you might not. Excuse my computer for being gay and Notepad messing my stories up. Yeah.
1. Voldemorts Lonely Day

Dear Santa,

All I want for Christmas is peace on Earth.

Please kill everyone.

Love always,

Lord Voldem-….

Lord Voldemort then proceeded to crumple up the parchment and begin again;

Dear Santa,

All I want for Christmas is peace on Earth.

Please kill everyone.

Love always,

Little Tommie Marvy Riddle

P.S. And some peeps. The purple ones please.

When he had put the note in an envelope and given it to his bird, Picachobongwong, and sent it out to Santa Claus, North Pole, Arctic, Earth, etc. Lord Voldemort decided to listen to some muggle music and turned on the old radio in the room, which had once, been his grandfathers (who used to listen to football on it).

At first an annoying song came to his ears in which he mumbled about retarded muggles singing about nothing but sex.

"Hit me baby one more time is not an appropriate song for any person of any generation, gender, or for that matter, whores." Lord Voldemort cursed the name of Britney Spears repeatedly as he continued scanning the different channels until finally, finding one that had a considerable music tone to it.

"106.1 ZZZZZZ ROCK!!! Comin' up! System of a Down, Lonely Day, right after these messages from our sponsors… Just kidding! Hahahahaha… aha gets you every time doesn't it? Well here they are, screamers deciding to sing … love the guitars in this song beautiful. You just gotta love those Americans huh? Well anywhos, it is in fact the loneliest day of my life. Merry Christmas, Mary! Miss you babe." The radio stations DJ's voice rang out throughout the room, echoing and bugging his majesty… his LORDS… ear drums.

"Such a lonely day And it's mine The most loneliest day of my life Such a lonely day Should be banned It's a day that I can't stand The most loneliest day of my life The most loneliest day of my life Such a lonely day Shouldn't exist It's a day that I'll never miss Such a lonely day And it's mine The most loneliest day of my life And if you go,  
I wanna go with you And if you die,  
I wanna die with you Take your hand and walk away The most loneliest day of my life The most loneliest day of my life The most loneliest day of my life Such a lonely day And it's mine It's a day that I'm glad I survived"

Lord Voldemort sat in his muggle recliner in the run down mansion. He glared at the muggle contraption that had just spit out his most inner feelings of sadness and loneliness. He took out his wand and swiftly ended the muggle contraptions life.

"Happy Christmas, you stupid bastards." He muttered. "If you died… I would just laugh. The feelings aren't mutual. Just wait till I get to America and find you and Crucio your muggle asses!"

"Who are you talking to Master?" Came a voice so horrid it made your bunny slippers run for cover.

"See that pile of steaming plastic and metal, Wormtail?" Voldemort replied, not knowing why he was even explaining his actions to such a weak minded imbecile.

"Yes, my lord?" came a high-pitched acknowledgement.

"That was what I was 'talking' to." Voldemort then began holding his ….um, stub of a nose and closed his eyes.

"Why were you talking to a radio?" Wormtail stupidly asked.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!!! CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed.

As you may have noticed, Lord Voldemort is in dire need of a psychiatrist and some sugar to cheer him up. And maybe he needs a hug or two. Maybe one of you readers would like to hug him? Maybe one of you readers are smart enough to just leave him be so you don't get killed. I dunno.

The End

Yeah...try to tell Voldemort you missed the meeting because you were getting high...he'll understand.  
CRUCIO - My Anti-Drug 


	2. Whale of a Tale

"Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads, A whale of a tale or two,  
'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved, On nights like this with the moon above, A whale of a tale and it's all true,  
I swear by my tattoo! There was Mermaid Minnie, met her down in Madagascar, She would kiss me, any time that I would ask her, Then one evening her flame of love blew out, Blow me down and pick me up! She swapped me for a trout! Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads, A whale of a tale or two,  
'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved, On nights like this with the moon above,  
A whale of a tale and it's all true,  
I swear by my tattoo.  
There was Typhoon Tessie, met her on the coast of Java, When we kissed I bubbled up like molten lava,  
Then she gave me the scare of my young life,  
Blow me down and pick me up! She was the captain's wife! Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads,  
A whale of a tale or two, 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved, On nights like this with the moon above,  
A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo. Then there was Harpoon Hannah, Had a look that spelled out danger, My heart quivered when she whispered, 'I'm there stranger', Bought her trinkets, that sailors can't afford, And when I spent my last red cent, She tossed me over board! Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads, A whale of a tale or two, 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved, On nights like this with the moon above, A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo"  
Lord Voldemort blinked a few times. He just couldn't believe that Lucius would do this to them. When Snape had told him about it he had tortured him for trying to deceive him.

He now knew the truth. Lucius was a muggle loving, tight wearing, Kirk Douglas impersonator.

And his lord was not pleased.

His lord was also sitting in a muggle theatre seat next to a big fat muggle woman who had a growling dog in her hands. The fat muggle was also looking Lord Voldemort up and down like he was a piece of dragon meet straight off the burner.

"Well, Ain't you jurst da curterst lil thring I done seen!" The fat monstrosity spat out at Lord Voldemort blushing as she (cough it cough) looked at him.

"Well, Aren't you the stupidest, fattest thing I have ever seen." Lord Voldemort spat back at her sarcasticaly as he wiped his face of her odd smelling mucus, which had splattered itself all over his face.

"Aww, Der you really mean irt?" She asked smiling widely, showing her mouth with black gaps and rotting teeth. "Tharts ther nicerst thring anyoners ever torld me!"

"What?" Lord Voldemort asked bewildered.

"Aw, Hurnny burnny... I lurve you!" The thing suddenly exclaimed as it threw its dog into the seat next to it and lunged onto Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort then preceded to have a asthma attack and begin flailing his arms about wildly as he attempted to reach his wand. He managed to look down and see it being sucked into the lard of the muggle to be lost forever and never found again.

"NOOOOOOOUUUU! YOU FAT TUB OF SHIT! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!!! MALFOY!!!" Lord Voldemort began yelling frantically. "MALFOY!!! GET YOUR TIGHT WEARING, MUGGLE LOVING, KIRK DOUGLAS ASS HERE THIS INSTANT!! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A MUGGLE!! SHES GOING TO CONSUME ME!!!"

"Stupefy." a quiet voice came from behind the fat montrositys buttocks that was pointing in the air behind it.

The monstrosity suddenly fell off of Lord Voldemorts lap and began snoring as she cuddled up to an empty popcorn bucket which had been laying there littering the aisle.

Lord Voldemort brushed himself off, cursing underneath his breath about fat ugly imbecilic muggles.

"Um... Lord Voldemort? Why are you in a muggle theatre?" Came a stunned voice from in front of him.

His bright irritated red eyes shot up to look into Harry Potters wide green flourescent ones (stole tht from a Mary sue XD).

"Why, if it isn't Harry the-lightning-bolt-wonder-boy-who-should-have-died Potter. What a pleasant surprise." Lord Voldemort said as he stood up and glared at the boy standing before him in all his wonder.

"Why was my Aunt Marge making out with you?" Harry asked smiling devilishly.

"None of your business, Potter." Lord Voldemort huffed out. "Go Along and play now." Lord Voldemort waved his hand in the direction he wished Harry to go in... Away.

"Yes, Of course my lord Moldiness..." Harry grumbled towards Lord Voldemort who had fished out his smashed peeps out of his pocket and begun eating them. 


	3. Colonel Moldy's March

Colonel Moldy's March

"Hup two three four Keep it up two three four Hup two three four Keep it up two three four Company sound off!"

Voldemort yelled as he marched into Hogsmeade with all of his followers trailing in an army behind him. He signaled with his wand to Lucius Malfoy (who he had forgiven for the Kirk Douglas mishap), who the preceded to jog slightly ahead and stand in the middle of the road causing all of the mob to stop and wait for his orders.

"Stand at attention!" Lucius yelled to the throng. He then began marking time, signaling to the rest to begin as well. The throng began preparing for their march. A few moments passed in horrified silence as the throng stood in the front of the wizard town stomping in sync, before suddenly Lucius began marching into the town with the throng of people following him. The throng began singing a march melody that not many people would know.  
"Ho, the aim of our patrol Is a question rather droll For to march and kill Over field and hill Is a pureblooded goal!  
Is a pureblooded goal!  
(Yelled by Lucius Malfoy)  
Hup two three four Dress it up two three four Hup two three four Dress it up two three four (Sung)  
By the ranks or single file Over every Scottish mile Oh we stamp and crush Through the underbrush In a pureblooded style! (Yelled by Draco Malfoy)  
In a pureblooded style!  
(Yelled by Lucius Malfoy)  
Hup two three four Keep it up two three four!" 


	4. Kidnap Dumbdoor

Kidnap Dumbdoor

DRACO, GOYLE, AND CRABBE Kidnap Dumbdoor CRABBE I wanna do it GOYLE Let's draw straws DRACO Sev said we should work together Three of a kind DRACO,GOYLE AND CRABBE Birds of a feather Now and forever Wheeee La, la, la, la, la Kidnap Dumbdoor, lock him up real tight Throw away the key and then Turn off all the lights GOYLE First, we're going to set some bait Inside a nasty trap and wait When he comes a-sniffing we will Snap the trap and close the gate CRABBE Wait! I've got a better plan To catch this big purple candy man Let's pop him in a steaming pot And when he's done we'll eat him all up DRACO, GOYLE, AND CRABBE Kidnap the Dumbdoor Throw him in a box Bury him for ninety years Then see if he talks DRACO Then Mr. Tommie Marvy Can take the whole thing over then He'll be so pleased, I do declare That he will cook him rare DRACO, GOYLE, AND CRABBE Wheeee CRABBE I say that we take a cannon Aim it at his door And then knock three times And when he answers Dumbdoor will be no more DRACO You're so stupid, think now lf we blow him up to smithereens We may lose some pieces And then Tom will beat us black and green DRACO, GOYLE, AND CRABBE Kidnap the Dumbdoor Tie him in a bag Throw him in the ocean Then, see if he is sad GOYLE AND CRABBE Because Mr. Tommie Marvy is the meanest guy around If I were on his hate list, I'd get out of town DRACO He'll be so pleased by our success That he'll reward us too, I bet DRACO, GOYLE, AND CRABBE Perhaps he'll make his special brew Of snake and spider stew Ummm!  
We're his little henchmen and We take our job with pride We do our best to please him And stay on his good side DRACO I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb GOYLE I'm not the dumb one CRABBE You're no fun DRACO Shut up GOYLE Make me DRACO I've got something, listen now This one is real good, you'll see We'll send a present to his door Upon there'll be a note to read Now, in the box we'll wait and hide Until his curiosity entices him to look inside GOYLE And then we'll have him One, two, three DRACO, GOYLE, AND CRABBE Kidnap the Dumbdoor, beat him with a stick Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick Kidnap the Dumbdoor, chop him into bits Mr. Tommie Marvy is sure to get his kicks Kidnap the Dumbdoor, see what we will see Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key 


	5. Lord Voldemort's Club

Wormtail was nervous. His lord had asked him to write a jingle trying to get more followers for the Death Eaters. His lord believed the war to be right around the corner and he was nervous about it.

Wormtail stepped into the room that his lord was sitting in his armchair in. He scuttled up to Lord Voldemorts▓ side holding the piece of paper containing the jingle on it.

⌠Is it finished?■ Lord Voldemort hissed.

⌠Ye-yes, my liege.■ Wormtail replied shaking as he went to hand the piece of paper to Lord Voldemort.

⌠No,■ Lord Voldemort pushed the piece of paper back to Wormtail. ⌠I want to hear it sung.■

⌠B-but┘ my lord┘■ Wormtail stuttered out as his eyes went large in fright.

⌠No buts, Wormtail! Sing it or I will torture you for your insolence!■ Lord Voldemort boomed angrily.

⌠Yes, of course my liege.■ Wormtail looked down at the piece of paper and gulped. He then began singing in a high squeaky voice.

⌠Who's the leader of the club That's made for you and me L-O-R-D V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there You're as welcome as can be L-O-R-D V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T Lord Voldemort!  
Lord Voldemort!  
Forever let us hold our banner High! High! High! High!  
Come along and sing a song And join the jamboree!  
L-O-R-D V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T Death Eater club We'll have fun We'll kill new faces High! High! High! High!  
We'll do things and We'll go places All around the world We'll go marching Who's the leader of the club That's made for you and me L-O-R-D V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there You're as welcome as can be L-O-R-D V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T Lord Voldemort!  
Lord Voldemort!  
Forever let us hold our banner High! High! High! High!  
Come along and sing a song And join the jamboree!  
L-O-R-D V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T!■

The was an awkward silence following the end of his song. Lord Voldemort sat staring at the fire worrying his chin with his thumb and index finger.

⌠Brilliant, Wormtail. It just might work.■ Lord Voldemort mumbled narrowing his eyes deciding what next to accomplish. ⌠We will have Lucius go down into Diagon Alley and have them put it on the air as soon as possible. You will be rewarded for this, Wormtail.■ 


	6. Severus The Sea Wizard

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This song ⌠Poor Unfortunate Souls■ belongs to Disney▓s The Little Mermaid.

SEVERUS The only way to get what you want is to become an Evil Overlord-Mistress yourself.

HERMIONE Can you do that?

SEVERUS My dear, know-it-all child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate mudbloodfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a wizard But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch To Potions And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And Miss Granger, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be prettier Severus points to a photo of Minerva McGonagal  
That one wants to get the Quidditch Cup Severus points then to a picture of Oliver Wood  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed Oliver and Minerva run from their picture frames then embrace passionately in Salazar Slytherins portrait  
Those poor unfortunate soul So sad, so true They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Severus, please"  
And I help them! Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls

Have we got a deal?

HERMIONE If I become an evil overlord-mistress, I'll never be with Harry and Ron again.

SEVERUS But you'll have your power, heh heh. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh. Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment.

HERMIONE But I don't have-

SEVERUS I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! What I want from you is - your hair.

HERMIONE But without my hair, how can I-

SEVERUS You'll have your looks, your pretty face.  
And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!

The men over there don't like a lot of fur They think a girl who has hair is a bore!  
Yet with evil it's much prefered for ladies to be bald And after all dear, what is idle grooming for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with pretty locks True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who doesn▓t have hair who get's a man

Come on you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your hair!

You poor unfortunate soul It's sad but true If you want to cross the bridge, my student You've got the pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll Goyle, Crabbe, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll This poor unfortunate soul

Beluga sevruga Come winds of the Caspian Sea Larengix glaucitis Et max laryngitis La hare to me

Now, flip your hair!

HERMIONE Aah...

SEVERUS Keep flipping! 


	7. Voldemorts Flying Lesson

"Think of the muggles you've torturedAny sadistic little thoughtThink of muggles, think of bloodThink of screaming…."

Voldemort stood surrounded by his death eaters. He was teaching him his flying incantation.

"Here we go!Like a threstal in the skyYou can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"

Voldemort soared into the sky and began flying around the group.

"Soon you'll zoom all around the roomAll it takes is hate and lustBut the thing that's a negative mustIs a little bit of poxy dust."

He took out a vial from out of his robes and broke it over Lucius' head. Lucius hid a glare and sneezed as he inhaled some of the dust.

"The dust is a positive mustYou can fly! You can fly!"

Voldemort pointed his wand at Lucius and a blue streak of light hit Lucius in the chest. Lucius began floating. In a panic he started waving his arms and flailing his legs."When there's a worm in your heartThere's no better time to startIt's a very simple planYou can do what the thestrals canAt least it's worth a tryYou can fly! You can fly!You can fly! You can fly!"

Voldemort grabbed Lucius by the collar and threw him into the sky.

"Flap! Lucius! FLAP!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Lucius once again. "CRUCIO!"


	8. Bath Time

Hermione grabbed Severus by the arm.  
⌠Please, Sev?■ Hermione pleaded with him.  
⌠Is it not enough that I am already attached to you by that cursed law?■ Severus growled. ⌠I don▓t think it said anything about me having to┘■He shuddered.  
⌠You have to, or I▓ll tell them that you aren▓t following the regulations.■ Hermione threatened.  
⌠Do you want to have sex with me then?■ Severus mumbled.  
⌠NO! Of course not!■ Hermione rejected the thought immediately. ⌠Then what is the purpose of me┘ bathing?■ Severus growled. ⌠That▓s the only reason you would want me to bathe isn▓t it?■ ⌠No, actually, it▓s because you stink up the bed clothes.■ Hermione informed him bluntly. Severus gave her a death glare. ⌠I can▓t wash the sheets and blankets every day┘ do you know how much time that costs me? I have a million other things to do than wash your grease out of the sheets.■ ⌠Fine.■ Severus growled and went up to the tub of hot water.  
Hermione stepped up next to him and bent down on her knees placing her hands into the water.  
⌠Are you ready?■ She asked him.  
⌠As ready as I can be, under these circumstances.■ Severus snarled to her as he knelt down onto his knees. He placed his hands in the water next to her.

⌠Step up to the tub It ain't no disgrace Just pull up your sleeves And get up in place Then scoop up the water And rub it on your face An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum■

Hermione sang as she scrubbed her face with the soapy water. Severus stared at her.  
⌠This must be a muggle thing┘■ Severus mumbled to himself.

⌠Pick up the soap Now don't try to bluff Work up a lather An' when ya got enough Get your hands full of water Ya snort an ya snuff An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum

Ya douse an souse■

Hermione grabbed his head and dunked it under the water. Severus came up gasping. ⌠What the-■ Severus began before his head was dunked under again.

⌠Ya rub and scrub■

Hermione began scrubbing Severus▓ hair wildly with her soapy hands. Severus was trying to dislodge her and fell into the tub head first.

⌠Ya sputter and splash all over the tub■

Hermione sang as he began flailing in the water.

⌠You may be cold and wet when your done But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun

So splash all ya like It ain't any trick As soon as your through You'll feel mighty slick■

Severus righted himself and sat growling in anger with his arms on the sides of the tub.

⌠You old nanny goat Ya make me sick, goin'  
blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum■

Severus snarled in a mock version of Hermione▓s singing voice.

⌠Now scrub good an' hard It can't be denied That you'll look mighty cute As soon as you's dried Well it's good for the soul And it's good for the hide To go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum■

Hermione continued scrubbing his hair harshly. Every once in a while putting more soap onto his head.

⌠Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay

I'd like to dance and tap my feet But they won't keep in rhythm You see, I washed them both today And I can't do nothing with 'em■

She dumped a bucket of water over Severus▓ head.  
⌠ACK! WOMAN! THAT▓S COLD!■ Severus shouted as his teeth began chattering.

⌠Ho hum the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing?■

⌠WOMAN! I▓M THROUGH WITH THIS MADNESS!■ Severus shoved her out of the way and stood up in the tub. He quickly stepped out of the tub, his clothes dripping water everywhere on the stone floors. He began striding away angrily, his boots squeaking loudly from the water inside of them.  
Hermione giggled.

⌠I chased a polecat up a tree Way out on upon a limb And when he got the best of me I got the worst of him going blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle Ud-dle-um-dum.■

She burst into laughter. 


	9. Love Tonight

⌠I can see what's happening.■ Harry muttered to Ron as they stared from across the hall at Severus and Hermione having one of their daily stare downs at the head table.  
⌠What?■ Ron asked Harry.  
⌠And they don't have a clue.■ Harry muttered back watching as Severus▓ face went red. ⌠Who?■ Ron looked around the room wildly. ⌠Where▓s Ginny?!■ He said in a panicked voice.  
⌠They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two.■ Harry said as he placed his arm onto Ron▓s and motioned to the head table.  
⌠Oh.■ Ron looked in the direction Harry had indicated. ⌠Ew.■ Ron shuddered as he looked at Snape.

⌠The sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air.■

Harry began singing softly to Ron as Ginny walked up and sat next to Harry.

⌠Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things.■

Harry sang to both Ron and Ginny. Neville looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

⌠So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.■

Severus thought to himself as he continued to look down his nose at his muggle wife.  
⌠He's holding back, he's hiding But what, I can't decide Why won't he be the man I know he is The man I see inside?■ Hermione thought to herself as she glared back at him.

⌠Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things.■

Sir Nicholas sang to one of the female ghosts causing her to giggle.  
⌠And if she falls in love tonight It can be assumed Her carefree days with us are history In short, our pal is doomed.■

Harry finished in his normal tone to Ron.  
⌠Stupid grease ball.■ Ron growled into his spaghetti.  
⌠You mean you haven▓t seen his hair yet?!■ Ginny asked incredulously.  
⌠What are you talking about?■ Ron snapped. ⌠I see, and smell, his hair practically everyday.■ ⌠He washed it. Just look!■ Ginny pointed at Snape▓s head. Ron looked and noticed that it wasn▓t lanky and greasy. It looked soft and, dare he say it, clean.  
⌠Merlins balls! He washed his hair!■ Ron said loudly. Severus and Hermione broke their locked gazes and looked at the Gryffindor table.  
⌠Bloody hell, Ron.■ Harry growled to Ron as Ron quickly turned his gaze away from the clean Snape. ⌠You▓re going to get us detention.■ Ron heard footsteps coming up from behind them.  
⌠Mister Weasley.■ Snape▓s voice thundered from behind him.  
Ron turned slowly around to look at the man behind him.  
⌠Sir?■ Ron mumbled.  
⌠15 points from Gryffindor for disturbing your other classmates dinner with a loud rude remark.■ Snape sneered, before gliding back up to the head table. Hermione had come down with him and had been standing behind him. As he left, she stepped up to Ron and Harry and put her head in between the two of them.  
⌠I made him wash his hair.■ Hermione laughed.  
⌠How in the world did you get him to do that?■ Ron asked as he scooted over for Hermione to sit in between them.  
⌠No, I can▓t sit here.■ She told him flatly. ⌠I threatened him with the Ministry of Magic.■ ⌠Ah.■ Harry nodded. ⌠That makes sense.■ ⌠Hermione!■ Severus called loudly demanding her to come back to her seat with his words.  
⌠Gotta split┘ like a banana!■ Hermione said before straightening herself and striding back to the head table. 


End file.
